


The End of the World (Part 1)

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fell to Lucifer. Castiel doesn't handle it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World (Part 1)

_I’ve let him down too many times, Cas_  
Those were the last words Castiel heard from Sam.  
He could remember the day so clearly,  
Cas was by the ruined Impala, desperately clutching to the cell phone in his hands.  
He begged Sam to come to the camp.  
But Sam was steadfast in his refusal.  
_I’ve let him down too many times, Cas_  
Then there was nothing.  
Cas stood by the Impala until the sun sank below the horizon,  
He stared at the stars till they were burned in his eyes.  
144 hours, 21 minutes, and 37 seconds later his world end not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.  
Sam Winchester fell to Lucifer.  
The last shred of harbored hope was ripped from Castiel.  
He could handle falling from Grace,  
He could handle being hunted by his brothers and sisters,  
But losing Sam?  
Oh god losing Sam…  
What reason was left to save the world?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/132185307602/the-end-of-the-world-part-1)


End file.
